


Necklace

by Ailavyn_Siniyash



Category: Goblins (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, ketek, sorry actually totally not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailavyn_Siniyash/pseuds/Ailavyn_Siniyash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ketek for Kin and Minmax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Keteks are a form of symmetrical (allowing for changes in word form) poetry from Brandon Sanderson’s _The Stormlight Archive_ , which everyone should read).

given, necklace of bonds opens her heart  
he makes that forgetting hurt sweet  
snake helps snake’s sweetness hurt  
forget that made his heart hers, opening  
bond of necklace gives


End file.
